


Welcome back, my old friend

by spacehoyden



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehoyden/pseuds/spacehoyden
Summary: (Set after season five) They managed to put Poseidon down, they're enjoying their time together, but there's an old friend missing.If Mahone showed up at the end of season five."When Alex saw him arriving slow, from afar, he had the urge to start running to him, but he didn’t do it. He just stayed still, waiting for Michael to reach him. But when he saw the other man smiling at him from the other side of the street, he couldn’t help but start to walk, slowly at first, then a little faster. They were standing one in front of the other. Michael was smiling brightly, he was about to say something, but Alex didn’t let him. He threw himself towards him and hugged him tight.«Welcome back, my old friend» he whispered while burying his face in their embrace."
Relationships: Alexander Mahone & Michael Scofield, Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Welcome back, my old friend

Alex was waiting patiently on a bench. Well, maybe patiently wasn’t the right term. His legs were shaking and he couldn’t stop but patting his fingers on his thigh.

He remembered his phone call with Lincoln on the early morning. “He’s back”, he said and he kept thinking about those words.

He’s back, he’s really back, he’s damn back and he would have seen him. He had lived all those years thinking he was gone. He said so, that night. “He’s gone, there’s nothing we can do”, he had replied coldly to Sara and Lincoln that night. And when they split up, when he saluted Sara and she thanked him, he put himself in the car and ran away. He had smiled, he had put his best expression on and when he realized he was far enough from them, he let himself go and cried. He cried because Michael was gone and he couldn’t tell him a lot of things, he couldn’t say goodbye. He couldn’t tell him that he was his friend, that he was— well, that he cared fondly about him.

He was brought back to reality by a whistle.

When Alex saw him arriving slow, from afar, he got up quickly, he had the urge to start running to him, but he didn’t do it. He just stayed still, waiting for Michael to reach him. But when he saw the other man smiling at him from the other side of the street, he couldn’t help but start to walk, slowly at first, then a little faster. They were standing one in front of the other. Michael was smiling brightly, he was about to say something, but Alex didn’t let him. He threw himself towards him and hugged him tight.

«Welcome back, my old friend» he whispered while burying his face in their embrace. He held his own breath for several seconds, not being able to realize what was really happening. He exerted gentle pressure over the gap with  [ his ](https://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/his) chin  [ in the neck ](https://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/in+the+neck) .

«I missed you» Michael whispered too. And his breath made Alex leap.

They pulled back when they realized they weren’t alone and they couldn’t stay that way forever — even if Mahone would have loved to.

Lincoln got near to Sucre and Sara. Alex and Michael were still looking at each other, without saying anything, but they kept smiling.

«I think» Linc said. «I think we should leave them a bit of time. To talk, clear things out.»

The others nodded, while reaching the garden where the kids were playing. Alex and Michael, instead, went inside the house and found a room to be alone for a while without being bothered.

Michael made Mahone sit near him, on the couch. He still didn’t get his eyes off him and Alex couldn’t either, he still couldn’t believe and realize what was happening. When Lincoln called him it was so strange because they never talked, they didn’t see each other in months, just once a year maybe, on the anniversary of Michael’s death — well,  _ fake death _ . He knew that if Lincoln was calling him it had to be important, but he never thought he would have said: «Michael’s alive, Alex. He’s alive. We found him and he’s safe now.»

That became one of Alex’s best days of his whole life.

«Your hair is getting really grey» Alex said while interrupting their silence. They were so close on that couch and that was starting to embarrass him a little. But he still couldn’t stop to start caressing Michael’s head with his long fingers.

«Yeah, now I know how you felt to be that old.»

They both laughed, while keeping their eyes on the other.

«It’s just that I remembered you young, like when you were thirty one. When I thought of you in these years, in my mind, you never aged.»

Michael’s expression became serious, he was focused into looking at the details of his face. Mahone had aged as well. He had always been the old one of the group, he forgot that those years passed for him too. He was still incredibly charming and good-looking though.

«I saw you’re with Felicia Lang» Michael continued after some seconds of silence.

Alex swallowed and lowered his head. «Yeah, well, I moved on. We all did. And she’s good for me, you know?»

Michael nodded, he stopped looking at him, he started to stare out of the window. A doubt was popping up in his mind... He moved on from his relationship with his ex-wife, or— from  _ him _ ? He didn’t ask. He thought it would have been better this way. If he didn’t know, in his mind he could have still pretended something else.

He looked away from Alex. Somehow he thought that if he didn’t look at him, Mahone would have never understood what was going on in his mind. But Alex knew him better than anyone else and, most important thing, he had his same mind.

«Are you happy?» Michael asked while keeping his eyes off of him.

Alex took the other man’s face in his hands, he moved his fingers through his chin to make Michael turn to him. He wanted his friend to look at him in the eyes.

«When I saw you earlier— damn. Yes, I’m happy» he smiled.

And Michael smiled too. Alex’s hands were still both on his cheeks. The two men stopped smiling, they were too busying by looking at each other. Mahone started to stroke Michael’s face. His heart was racing like it never did in years. He thought that when Michael died, a part of him died too. They were never good, perfect friends. They weren’t enemies either. They were— he didn’t know what they were. He could just feel that Michael’s missing was the thing that affected him the most, after the loss of his son. He had lost so many things in the last years. He thought he would have never been happy again, he thought he didn’t deserve it. He had caused so much pain to the others and that was his legacy. But Felicia told him she loved him and he thought that was the only time he had to be peaceful again. She wasn’t the love of his life, of course. But how could she? Alex had had Pam, his wife, the woman he shared things for most of his life. The woman he had his beloved son with.

And then there was Michael… he still couldn’t understand what he was to him.

They were still there, one in front of the other, at some inches away. Alex’s hands were still caressing Michael’s cheeks. He had wrinkles on his face and near his eyes, but he always seemed so young, it was like he never aged, like those years faking to be dead never passed for him.

So as if they were still two young men, he smiled, he pulled him closer and ended the distance between them. Michael’s lips felt so soft and sweet under Alex’s touch. Mahone had craved that contact for years now. He never felt the same emotions when he kissed Felicia, but that wasn’t her fault. Michael had left a void so deep in his chest that no one would have been able to fill it.

They split apart to take a breath — Alex wasn’t that young anymore, as Michael kept repeating him. Mahone was starting to feel his eyes wet. Damn, he was about to cry like he was a baby. Michael put his fingers near his eyes, wiping away his light tears.

«I’m happy» Alex said, like he felt he had to explain himself. «I’m just really happy. I never thought I’d see you again.»

Michael smiled brightly. «I tried to contact you so many times in these years and Poseidon had blocked all of my contacts, my friends, the people I care the most about.»

Alex put a finger on his lips. «Sh, wait, let me talk» he interrupted him. «I’m happy and I know things will get hard when we walk out that door. I know things can’t go as we wish. But—» he stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. «Until we’re here, until it’s just the two of us, I’m happy. Because I can pretend that nothing else out there exists.»

Alex was smiling brightly, but behind that smile Michael could see a tone of bitterness, of melancholy.

«It’s just us» Michael replied.

«Just us» he took the other man’s face near him, Michael laid his head on Alex’s chest and felt his heart racing fast. Mahone encircled the body of the other man in his arms. He felt like he would be able to protect him this way, he felt that, if he held him tight enough, Michael would have never gone away and they would have stayed forever like this.

They were happy, but that sense of melancholy still didn’t leave them. It never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here I am with another Alex/Michael, I'm so productive in these days. And I'm incredibly productive especially when it comes to angst pairings who can't be together (I mean, I'm sorry Sara, love ya, but I love them)


End file.
